My life would suck without you
by songs4mylove
Summary: John and Randy can't seem to stop fighting but when it comes down to it they love each other. My life would suck without you by Kelly Clarkson.


**A/U MY LIFE WOULD SUCK WITHOUT YOU BY KELLY CLARKSON PLAYED IN THE BACKGROUND**

"God Randy why do you always have to be like this?" John yelled.

"Because I'm tired of this." Randy yelled back.

John groaned "It's not like I'm sleeping with him we're just friends."

"Oh don't give me that crap. I've seen the way you look at him John. I been with you long enough to know when you're attracted to someone." Randy said.

"Okay fine." John said throwing his hands in the air. "I think he's really attractive it that what you want to hear?"

"So you find him more attractive than me now is that it?" Randy asked.

"Why do you always twist my words around like that Randy. I never said that I thought he was more attracted than you." John said.

"Well I think something is going on with you and him." Randy said walking out the room.

John followed him. "So you think I'm a cheater now? Wow it's good to know that you trust me. We've been together for almost two years Randy and I've never even thought about another guy that way." He took a deep breath. "I need some air I'll be back later." He said walking off.

"So you're just going to leave now." Randy said following him.

"Yes I am because you insecurity is pissing me off. Why couldn't I just be with someone who knows what he wants? You're mood swings has done it for me and I can't take it anymore. It's been like this for months now and I'm tired of it."

"So you're breaking up with me?" Randy dried out.

"Yes I am alright because all we do now is fight. Last night we fought about me not flushing the toilet after I was finish." John said pointing upstairs.

"Well don't you see how gross that is? I don't want to see your piss when I go to the bathroom." Randy said.

"Whatever!" John yelled "You always find the most stupid things to fight about. I can't do it anymore and I can honestly say that I'd rather have anyone but you. I'm leaving and I'm not coming back." With that he left Randy standing there.

**Guess this means you're sorry**  
><strong>You're standing at my door<strong>  
><strong>Guess this means you take back<strong>  
><strong>All you said before<strong>  
><strong>Like how much you wanted<strong>  
><strong>Anyone but me<strong>  
><strong>Said you'd never come back<strong>  
><strong>But here you are again<strong>

**'Cause we belong together now, yeah**  
><strong>Forever united here somehow, yeah<strong>  
><strong>You got a piece of me<strong>  
><strong>And honestly,<strong>  
><strong>My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you<strong>

**The next day**

Randy was in the kitchen the next morning fixing himself something to eat when he heard footsteps. He looked up at the kitchen doorway and saw John. "Did you forget something?" He said going back to his food.

John stepped into the kitchen. "Yeah I did and that's you."

Randy looked up at him. "What about all that stuff you said last night about how you wanted anyone but me and how you were tired of me and my mood swings. You even broke up with me and said you weren't coming back so why are you here now?"

John placed both of his hands on the counter. "Because I realized something."

"That you didn't have anywhere else to go?" Randy snapped.

John shook his head. "No, I realized that the only place I wanted to be was here with you. Yes I'm tired of the fights but there all worth it just to be with you."

Randy looked down at his plate. "I'm sorry for accusing you of cheating on me."

John smiled and walked over to John. "I'm sorry for everything I said. I was upset and I didn't mean any of it. I love you Randy and that's never going to change."

Randy looked up at John. "I love you too John." He walked up to John and kissed him. "And I'll try to let up some on my mood swings."

John chuckled "Okay."

**Baby I was stupid for telling you goodbye**  
><strong>Maybe I was wrong for trying' to pick a fight<strong>  
><strong>I know that I've got issues<strong>  
><strong>But you're pretty messed up too<strong>  
><strong>Either way, I found out I'm nothing without you<strong>

**'Cause we belong together now, yeah**  
><strong>Forever united here somehow, yeah<strong>  
><strong>You got a piece of me<strong>  
><strong>And honestly,<strong>  
><strong>My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you<strong>

**Two days later**

When John came home one night he was met with a pissed of Randy. "What's wrong?"

"You lied to me!" Randy yelled folding his hands in front of his chest.

"What are you talking about?" John said taking off his coat.

"You told that you weren't going to see him anymore." Randy yelled "I follow you and see that you're meeting up with him."

"You followed me?" John shrieked. "God Randy I was just meeting him to tell him that I couldn't see him anymore."

"You didn't have to do that John all you had to do was not see him anymore and sooner or later he would get the picture." Randy yelled. "I hate it when you lie to me." He grabbed a picture off the table next to him and threw at John.

John moved just in time. "Randy what the hell is wrong with you?" He shrieked.

"I hate you!" Randy yelled picking up another object and throwing it at John who moves again.

"Will you stop throwing stuff at me and let me explain." John said.

"There's no need because I want you out." Randy screamed.

"So you're breaking up with me now. Two days ago I was breaking up with you." John pointed out.

"So" Randy said folding his arms again.

"Fine!" John threw up his hands and headed back out the door again.

Randy watched him until he got halfway to his car then he ran outside. "John!"

John turned to face Randy. "What-" He couldn't say anything else because Randy's lips were now attached to his own.

"Don't leave me." Randy whispered against his lips. "I'm sorry I'm so sorry but please don't leave me."

John rested his forehead against Randy. "I'm not going anywhere, I love you so much."

"I love you too." Randy said once more before kissing again.

**Being with you**  
><strong>Is so dysfunctional<strong>  
><strong>I really shouldn't miss you<strong>  
><strong>But I can't let you go<strong>  
><strong>Oh yeah<strong>

**'Cause we belong together now, yeah**  
><strong>Forever united here somehow, yeah<strong>  
><strong>You got a piece of me<strong>  
><strong>And honestly,<strong>  
><strong>My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you<strong>

**Three days later**

Randy sat at his kitchen table playing with his food. He was completely sprung over John. Yesterday they got into another fight but this time John moved out. He had no idea why they couldn't stop fighting but one thing is that he knows he loved John with all his heart. He didn't understand because one minute he wanted nothing to do with John and now that he got want he wanted he couldn't stop thinking about him. It all started with John's special friend. Then it went on to late nights with him, early morning with him, bites to eat, coming over. Randy got sick of seeing him and every time he was with John that's all they talked about.

John laid in the hotel bed flipping through the channels of the broken down TV in front of him. He wasn't even gone that long and he missed Randy. He shouldn't though because he was finally free of all the fights and stuff but being without them made him feel like a piece of his heard was missing. Yeah he loved Randy more than anything but enough was enough? He thought back on everything thing they been through. All the good, the bad and just plain ugly things but somehow they always made it back to each other. He thought back on when it all went downhill with their relationship and only one thing popped into his mind and that was all that time he spent with Ted, the guy Randy thinks' he's sleeping with, and then it came clear what was really the cause of all this pain. He hasn't even talked to Ted since Randy didn't want him to anymore but Randy didn't believe him. He hated how Randy got when it came to other men and their attraction toward him. It always made him into a jealous wreak and that was the perfect explanation for everything.

**'Cause we belong together now, yeah**  
><strong>Forever united here somehow, yeah<strong>  
><strong>You got a piece of me<strong>  
><strong>And honestly,<strong>  
><strong>My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you.<strong>

John packed up his things and drove back home. He got out and went up to the front door. Instead of just using his key he knocked on the door. A red eyed Randy answered it a moment later. "Wow you look like you didn't get any sleep at all." John said smiling.

Randy smiled a little. "What are you doing here?"

John stuck his hands in his pockets and looked down. "I don't know I guess I wanted to see you."

Randy nodded "Do you want to come in?" John nodded and Randy stepped to the side and let him in. He closed the door and turned to John. "I'm sorry for the way I've been acting."

John sighed "I'm sorry about Ted but I want you to know that I never did anything with him or anyone else and it upsets me that you would think that I would do that to you Randy."

Randy leaned back against the door. "I know and I'm sorry I just get a little jealous sometimes and get a little crazy."

John smiled and picked up the picture of them that was still on the ground. "More like a lot."

Randy chuckled. "Sorry for throwing stuff at you."

John sat the picture on the counter. "This has been a crazy few weeks for us hasn't it?"

Randy nodded "Yeah and though it all I can't imagine my life without John."

John shrugged "I think it's because we're meant to be together. Yeah we have our up's and down's but when it comes to love we have plenty of that and so much more for each other. I know we both have some problems but we can get through them together; if you want to, do you?"

Randy responded by kissing John deeply on the lips. "Yeah I want to and for the record; my life would suck without you in it."

**A/N PLEASE LEAVE A LITTLE REVIWEW OF MY LITTLE STORY**


End file.
